


Breaking

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [15]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, During The Future, Gen, Spoiler for The Future, Vivi's POV mostly, breaking time space blood and herself to protect her friend, mentioned of Arthur's trauma, prompt: Anti-Religion, vivi being badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Vivi had no time to be hurt and broken and bleeding. Everything had to wait because she had to save Mystery and she might break a little bit more than just herself to GET MOVING.(Or: The "Shutter" scene in the Future)
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Kudos: 35
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Breaking

Vivi always knew that the supernatural was out there. She grew up with tales of warning and stories about all kinds of strange and other-worthy creatures that could hurt or kill humans if one was not careful.

She knew stories most kids in her age didn't know but it was okay. There were other stories in other families after all. It was all the same, just different. But still, Vivi always knew there was more out there than meets the eye.

But lately, things.. things piled up. Things piled up fast and speed up even more from there.

Almost a year ago, something happened and suddenly her best friend was down an arm and she got headaches so bad it almost split her head apart a few times. Almost a year ago something terrible happened inside a cave and it left her reeling for such a long time.

Almost a year of hurt followed. Arthur who pushed himself through therapy and who tired badly to fix himself and fix something else he couldn't explain. He became obsessed, telling her over and over again for somebody they had to find, a name that caused her head to arch and her heart to do some funny things. He had insisted they had to search.

And well, Vivi loved investigating the strange and supernatural and unusual. So she thought this would be a one stone two birds kinda situation: Arthur could follow his drive, she could investigate the supernatural. They could be a team.

Even with Arthur sometimes looking like a shadow was looming over him. Even with Mystery acting strange and Arthur being even more skittish than usual, even with him sleeping very very little. It was fun, it was great. And Vivi had the nagging feeling that she had not had spend so much time with Arthur alone than before, that they grew close after growing apart. And that feeling confused her so much.

She and Arthur were ALWAYS close, they had been best friends for YEARS, so why did she feel as if she had lost sight of him for a while, even if she never did?

But she hadn't thought about it much so far, always distracted by one thing or another.

And now? Well, now things became more and more crazy.

A lot of things happened that night. That was fact. There were a lot of things Vivi was still kinda freaked out about but had to put firmly into the “for later” category.

She could deal later with the strange ghost, with Arthur being freaked out, with the crashed van, with Mystery being a kitsune, with that strange plant lady (yokai?) and their history with Mystery. She could deal later with the fact that she now had a magical bat with ice powers and that strange young woman (ninja?) she saw and feel like she was right with her, holding her hand, sharing her anger and fear and the Adrenalin that was running through her veins.   
She could deal later with being hurt and bleeding, with being tired and hungry and confused and with the light headache and feeling that she was missing something, that something was a hole in her heart, in her memory and in her mind.

But Mystery was hurt.

_The kitsune was bleeding._

Mystery was hurt.

_The yokai had hurt her friend._

That plant-lady had fought her and she was strong and she had hurt Mystery and he was laying there and BLEEDING and she couldn't _she couldn't let her get away with this._

She was hurt.

_It hurt so much._

It hurt so much, she could barely breath.

_Don't stop, don't you dare to stop!_

She fell to her knees and her legs refused to work, her BODY refused to work and she was falling, falling and laying on the ground.

_Get up get up get up!_

She had to DO something, she can be hurt and on the ground later, but she NEEDED to get up.

_GET UP._

Get her bat.

_Get her sword, she will end this._

She will SAVE HER FRIEND.

The other, the ghost, the vision, the friendly smile, the strength deep in her, the cold around her and the warmth that was flowing through her...

_YOU HAVE TO GET UP. I have to get up. **WE HAVE TO GET UP.**_

Leg to knee, knee to ground, arm to ground and PUSH.

_We can get up, we NEED to get up!_

And something bend and bend and broke, splintered around her, not the ground, not the bat, but it seemed something else, something she couldn't see but feel, something broke inside and around her...

_Blood on the ground and blood seeping from her and blood inside her, old oats won't care about time, some things will rather BREAK the fabric of reality itself to keep together. This was not just a simple hex or curse. This was magic, very very old magic, older than any of them. Older than the yokai and the kitsune by far. It's deep and raw and terrible and powerful and it was clawing and raging and screaming and howling and it was breaking things around Vivi, shifting and snapping and flickering._

And suddenly there was the strength she needed _a hand guiding her own_ a strength that helped her up. And it was her and not her, a heart-beat between each of them. The same rage, the same fear, the same goal, even with centuries and miles apart from each other. _Two of them but one in action, flickering between each other as they broke reality to GET UP AND CONTINUE FIGHTING._

And then she was running running running and silently screaming, _Two voices,_ one voice crying out.

Being hurt could wait, being mortal could wait, even the blood on the ground and seeping from her wound could wait _SHE HAD A JOB TO DO._

In front of her was the exposed heart of that tree woman, _the heart of the yokai, he could get to it._ And she reached and screaming and she SWUNG.

She it. _She hit._ _ **They landed the hit.**_

_And the yokai was dead, their heart gone, the mission was completed._

And suddenly Vivi was alone again.

No voice, no cold and no heat. No strength borrowed, no breaking time and space to help. No Arthur, no ghost and in front of her Mystery was looking at her, looking at what used to be the tree woman.

And there was blood. At her, at him, all around and finally Mystery collapsed and Vivi ran to him, the bat clattering to the ground.   
  


There was so much blood, and she couldn't keep it inside of him, her blue scarf stained purple by the blood. There was no helping this, no miracle.

No Arthur to get her away from this horrible sight, no _No no no no no No WHO no WHO WHO WAS MISSING SOMEBODY WAS MISSING WHO WAS HE,_ no mysterious beast, no specter, no benevolent yokai, no cold and no strength and no last chances. Mystery was still and silent in front of her, a different form, a different being than she had thought him to be but it was still Mystery, still her friend, still the one that protect her time and time again.

Her pain, he blood, her past and future, Arthur and the Ghost, Lance and the tree lady mystery, every supernatural and natural thing in the whole world... all of it could wait, all of it she just wanted to STOP.

Because she was losing Mystery, she was LOOSING him.

And Vivi, for the first time since she could remember, could do noting but cry.

~~**_and under her hands, something broke, broke, broke, broke and started to BEAT._ ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: Anti-Religion. 
> 
> The explanation to the prompt was that the reason some work got censored was that it depicted things that went against religious teaching. Soooooo I took the "shutter" scene from the Future because it was freaking awesome and run with it XD  
> First of: Vivi has a Japanese background so she would have grown up with different stories and culture stuff than most other kids in the most christian influenced USA. The other reason? I think breaking time, space, herself and bloodlines like Vivi did in the video, shuttering back and forth between herself and her ancestor is NOT something most religions would teach XD Also ghosts, folklore stuff like the yokais and fighting with magic/ice powers would probably seen as anti-Religion by a lot of people XD (I remember when Harry Potter got under fire because there was magic in it... yeah people really are like that. XD)  
> So clutch your pearls because here you have a story with magic, the breaking of the rules in more than one way and the fact that Vivi is to badass to just go down like that. :)


End file.
